


even if

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post british gp '15. nico goes to jenson's motorhome after the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if

Nico goes to Jenson's motorhome after everything is said and done. It isn't too far away, and no one will notice him slipping out of his own motorhome and into the one next door. Jenson is sitting on the bed, and Nico settles down beside him.

'Hey,' Nico says, quiet. He reaches for Jenson's hand and squeezes lightly.

They don't talk. Jenson kisses Nico, and Nico pulls him down on to the bed. When they part, Jenson looks down at Nico, eyes unreadable.

'It's a losing battle,' Jenson says, voice strained.

Nico reaches up to cup Jenson's cheek. He wants to say _but it's not the end_ because they are barely at the halfway mark, but tonight summoning that sort of optimism is beyond him. All there is is a sickening feeling in his gut that is threatening to overwhelm him. So instead he strokes Jenson's cheek lightly with his thumb, whispering 'I know.'


End file.
